We Are Timeless
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: Taking place in Future Sounds & Festival Songs, Austin finds himself in future Miami. He meets a girl who he thinks is his best friend and partner, Ally Dawson. But, she's someone else. Who is this girl? How is she connected to the story? Will there be romance between her and Austin? Why was Austin sent there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a story based off of a picture that I saw on instagram. It's the cover for this story. It's from the episode Future Sounds &amp; Festivals. I'm really excited to see how this story ends up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

"GREETINGS FROM THE WORLD OF TOMORROW!" Dez yells as we walk into Sonic Boom.

"Uh, Dez, what are those?" Asks Ally.

"These are 4D glasses. They allow me to taste whatever I'm looking at." Dez says as he sticks these straws in his mouth and stares at the piano. "Hm. This piano is an oaky flavor with a taste of…" He sticks the straws back in his mouth. "pickles."

"Dez, those glasses make you look more ridiculous than usual." Trish mocks.

"Someone's bitter. And a little minty."

"That convention had so many cool things!" I tell my best friend and partner, pulling out a gift for her. "Here, Ally. I got ya something." I smile and put it on the Sonic Boom counter.

"The Tune Pro 3000?"

"This is the future of music. You plug in a few notes, hit a few buttons and…" It starts to play awesome music.

Dez dances. "This music tastes great!"

"This'll cut our song writing time in half."

"I don't feel comfortable using a machine to write songs. You can't take short cuts to creativity."

"Yes, you can. I just did."

"Look, I appreciate the gift, Austin. But I think we're better off writing the song the old fashioned way." She starts to walk up the stairs.

I follow. "But! But- but- but- but- but th- the Tune Pro 3000 is gonna save us so much time!" I turn around and accidentally hit the rail, causing the Tune Pro 3000 to fall to pieces. "After I put it back together…"

I go up to the practice room and tape it. "Good as new." I say to myself. I put it on the table and press a button. It starts to make this coughing sound. But I ignore it. "Sounds good to me." I sit down. "Ah, I'll show Ally. When she hears my awesome new song with the Tune Pro, she's gonna be totally shocked." I press down on a key and then everything goes black.

* * *

I yawn as I wake up. "Whoa, must've fallen asleep." I start to get up when a thought hit me. "Oh no. I was supposed to help Ally write our song."

I head for the door, about to open it, when I notice something. I'm wearing all white. I turn around and look at the practice room. White. Everything is white. "Huh?" I quickly grab the door handle and run out of the room.

"Whoa." I say as I look out from the balcony. Everything in Sonic Boom, not just the practice room, is white and kinda futuristic. "What happened to Sonic Boom?"

I walk downstairs and see Ally. "Hey, what happened to Sonic Boom?"

Her eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean?" I was about to say something when she got closer to my face. "Who are you? You look like my dad?"

My head goes back as I try to register what she just said. I laugh. "What? Ally, I-"

"-Ally? That's my mom. My name's Alice." She smiles and sticks her hand out for me to shake.

I sigh. If this was a joke, it wasn't funny. "What? Ally, this isn't… Wait.. What?"

"My name's Alice. Do I need to speak more clearly?" She asks, enunciating her words more.

"No, I meant… W-who are your parents?"

"Oh. Austin and Ally Moon."

It takes me a minute but then I smile. Did Ally and I really get married? That's weird… Oh, who am I kidding? That's flippin amazing!

"So, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, uhm…" I clear my throat. "R-R-Ross… L-Lynch."

She chuckled. "You sure about that?"

"Uh, yes. Yeah. I'm Ross Lynch."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ross. See you around?" She asks as she's about to leave.

"Absolutely." _Austin and Ally Moon._ "Wait!" I catch her.

She turns around. "What?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Uh… I don't know. They're usually here by now. Sorry, Ross." She starts to leave again.

I stop her. "S-so, where are you goin?"

"To hang out with my friends." She smirks. "You wanna come?"

"Sure." I say, following her out of the futuristic Sonic Boom.

* * *

**So, how was it? Let me know! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Long time, no see. I'm glad you're all enjoying this story so far. Can't wait to see where it heads.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally… Oops. I mean, Alice takes me to what looks like the food court. Except, it's all white. Well, duh, Austin. Everything is white now. Including people's clothes. Get used to it.

"Ross, this is Claire and DJ. Claire and DJ, this is Ross." Alice introduces me to her friends. They look a lot like Trish and Dez. Except, Claire's hair is red, and DJ's hair is black. Wait. Red and black hair… Claire looks like Trish... DJ looks like Dez… Nooo… They couldn't be. Could they?

We sit down and right away, Claire and DJ look at me oddly. "Ross, you look a lot like-"

"-I know. Isn't it crazy?" Alice interrupts Claire.

"So, Ross… Where're you from?" Asks DJ.

"Uh, here."

"Really? I've never seen you." Claire adds.

"Th-that's because… Uh…" I hesitate. _Think, Austin. Think._ "I was born here, but then my family moved when I was like 2 weeks old."

"So, you guys just came back?" Asks Alice.

I nod. "Mhm." It becomes awkwardly silent. I break it. "So, Claire and DJ… who are your parents?"

They look at each other and then look beyond me. They see something. I look back and see my best friends, Trish and Dez. Whoa. They're old. "Them."

I turn back and try to act normal. As if I wasn't in the future and didn't just see my friends who are now married and have kids. "Cool."

"Austin, no!" I hear from behind. I turn around, acting on instinct, and see my other best friend, Ally. Gah. Even though she's old, she's still beautiful. What? "I'm tired of listening!"

"Ally, I just want to figure things out." Says me. Well, future me. This is weird.

"Well, I already have things figured out. I'm done." Ally yells.

Alice sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"My parents." Oh, right. Geez, I completely forgot that Ally and I are her parents. I mean… Austin. No, me. Oh, gosh. "They've been fighting for over a year now. I think they're done."

What? We- I mean they can't be done. "No." I say out loud, not realizing it.

Alice nods. "Yeah. It's terrible. I never thought I'd see the day."

I look back and see Trish and Dez walk up to Ally and Austin. Weird. "Guys, just make up!"

Ally glares at old me. "No."

"Why not? You both love each other!"

"Apparently not." Old me says.

I wonder what happened that made us like this. I face Alice. "Do you know what happened?"

She shakes her head. "No. One night, they were in love, singing and being happy. The next… like this."

I can't just sit back and watch this. I have to do something! I get up out of my seat and walk over to Future Mart. I'm about to say something when it just completely leaves me. I stand there, looking like an idiot.

"Can I help-" Ally looks up at me, shocked. "-you…?"

I awkwardly smile. "Heh. H-hello."

Trish looks up. "Whoa! Austin?"

Old me comes over. "Yeah?"

"No, not you." Trish points to me. "You."

"N-no. I'm R-Ross."

"But, you look exactly like-"

"-Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I just…" I take a glance at me, then grab his hand. "Come with me." I drag him to the practice room. "Listen-"

That's when he takes a good look at me. "-Whoa. You look-"

"-Yeah, I know. Truth is…" I bite my bottom lip, trying to think of a good lie. "You have a twin sister." _Yeah. Good one, Austin._

His head goes back as his eyebrows furrow with confusion. "N-no I don't."

"Yeah, you do. Your parents just never told you."

"And… how do you know this?"

"I'm her son. That's why I look like you. I guess I inherited your looks instead of my parents'."

"So…" He shakes his head, trying to put the pieces together. "You're my nephew?"

I nod. "Yup." I'm shocked he actually bought it. Of course, he is me. But, I thought that once I got older, I would get smarter. But, whatever. "Anyway… I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"What happened between you and your wife, Ally?"

He waves me off. "Ah, you don't want to hear about that. You're a teenager, and it's long and boring."

I sit in the chair I was sitting in only an hour ago. "I've got time."

He sighs. "Well… It all started about a year ½ ago…"

* * *

**What did happen? Care to make any theories? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I have an announcement! Lindsey (austlly394) and I are going to co write an A&amp;A story and it will be published on my account. **

**Forgive the content and language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

Future Austin's POV

I was getting ready to go record a song or two at Starr Records. Alice was off with Claire and DJ, and Ally was having a "girl's night" with "Trish".

Anyway, I laced up my high tops, sprayed a little cologne, and headed downstairs. I did the usual: Check the back door to see if it was locked, lock it again, and leave. That night, though… I didn't know what it was, but something was off. I could feel it in my bones.

After about an hour in the studio, I got a call from Alice. "Hello?" I answered.

"Daddy?" She sounded worried.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"S-s-s-someone's in the house." She stuttered.

My eyes widened. I didn't know how that could be. I was _so sure_ that I locked the door. "What?!" Then, a thought hit me. "Wait… are you sure it's not your mother?"

"I-I'm sure. Her car isn't here… But…" She gulped. "Someone else's is."

"Alice, get in your car and go to Trish and Dez's."

"Ok…" She said through her breath and hung up.

I was just about to walk out of the studio door when Jimmy stopped me. "Austin, what's wrong?"

"Someone broke into our house!"

His eyes widened as well. He nodded and gestured to the door.

I rushed to my car and slammed on the gas. Right after I left the parking lot, I called Ally. No answer. That's when I started to get _really_ worried. Yes, I was nervous before. It's not everyday you get robbed. But, something might have happened to my wife! That's terrifying!

I got to our house. Wow… It was scary. The door was wide open and a stranger's car was in the driveway.

I grabbed the squeegee that was in the floor of my car. Yeah, it wasn't the _best_ weapon to use, but at least I had something.

I threw the squeegee behind my back and started to creep to the door. I pushed the handle down and-

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ross stops me. "You call this boring?!"

I roll my eyes. "Shutup."

"Yes, sir." He says quickly.

I continue.

* * *

-and stepped inside, quietly. "Hello?" I whispered. Which was stupid. I heard something upstairs. I gulped. "Who's up there?"

The chattering stopped.

I stood still so that they could think I was gone. It worked. I started, again, to walk up the stairs, squeegee in hand.

Once I got up, I realized the noise was coming from our bedroom. And the door was closed…

I exhaled as I reached for the knob with my shaky hands. The lights were off. Right before I flipped the light switch on, I heard a giggle and then a gasp.

My eyes grew the size of my head. At that moment... My world started crumbling all around me. "ALLY?!"

The look on her face was shock. Pure shock. I have no idea why, considering I'm the one who saw her in _our_ bed _butt naked_ with _Gavin_. "Austin, I-"

All I could do was shake my head and deny everything I was seeing. But… That was impossible. I had to let it all sink in. And it did. My face turned red, I was so mad.

Gavin grabbed most of the sheets to cover up as he gathered his clothes. "Maybe I should-"

"-Yeah… Maybe you should." I said, sternly.

As Gavin grabbed everything that belonged to him, I stood there with my fists clenched, and Ally laid in the bed with the sheets over her face. Pfft. Like she could get away with it _that_ easily.

Gavin rushed out of the bedroom door, down the stairs, and to his car.

I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off of her. "Get some clothes on."

Once she was clothed, she sat on the bed, next to me. "Hey." She said, softly. You could tell she was smiling.

"Why are you happy?"

"You seemed to forgive m-"

"-What?!" I turned to face her. "After just 5 minutes… You think I _forgave_ you?"

She nodded.

I scoffed. "You're wrong. I mean, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"I-I don't know. I just-"

"-You just… what?" I asked, getting up and pacing.

"Austin… I'm not happy."

And, at that moment, my whole world collapsed. "You're what?"

"You. Me. Us. My life. I'm not happy."

"What're you saying?"

She sighed. "I want a divorce."

* * *

"I never told Alice." I continue to tell Ross. "I just didn't want her world to come to an end either."

Ross looks at the floor, rubbing his hands together, speechless.

"And, ever since then... I've denied the divorce papers. I was willing to go to counselling, I was willing to forgive her. I wanted this marriage to work. But, I love her. I don't want her to be unhappy. So... I think I'm going to a-"

"-Don't say it." Ross interrupts me.

"Ross, it's been going on for over a year. It's time for me to give in."

"No, Austin. I'm not letting you throw away the best thing that ever happened to you." He sighs with a smile. "I'm going to save your marriage!" Then he runs out the door.

* * *

**Hmmm... What does R- Austin have in store for his future self and wife? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! **

**OMG GUYS! AUGUST MATURO WHO PLAYS AUGGIE IN GIRL MEETS WORLD LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HOW I IMAGINED AUGUST FROM AUSLLY WOULD LOOK LIKE! I'M CRYING!**

**Sorry... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else that I put in here.**

* * *

Austin's POV

I run straight back to the food court. "Alice! Claire! DJ!"

"R- Ross, what's wrong?" Alice asks.

"I'm gonna get your parents back together!"

"Wh- How?!" Claire asks with wide eyes.

"By the thing that brought them together." I look at Alice.

She smiles. "Music."

"Yeah." I nod then grab her hand. "C'mon!" I drag Alice to the practice room and shut the door. "Ok. We need to come up with a great plan. And I mean a _great_ plan."

She agrees. "Yeah. But what?"

We sit in silence for a moment, then I get a fantastic idea. "I got it!" I exclaim.

"What?" Asks Alice with excited eyes. Wow. She's _exactly_ like Ally. It's uncanny.

I smirk for a second, then come back to reality. "We write a song, teach it to your parents, individually, somehow get them to play it together, and _BAM_! True love comes back to the surface."

"Oh, I- I don't know, Ross." Alice blushes, putting her hair behind her ear.

"What don't you know?"

"I… I don't really write."

I roll my eyes and scoff.

She laughs and playfully hits my arm. "Stop it! It's true."

"I highly doubt that."

"Why?"

"Because, you're your mother's daughter! Your mom writes songs like nobody's business!"

She crosses her arms as her eyebrows close together, voice becoming serious. "How did you know that? You said you and your family just moved here."

I close my eyes and sigh. _How did I know that?_ "I'm your cousin."

"What?"

I nod. "Yeah, your dad has a twin sister. She told me all about Austin and Ally. How they first met, how they started their partnership, how they fell in love, broke up, but were still in love, and everything else." I find myself smiling. Sure, it's only been an hour ½ since I got here, but ever since then, I've been missing Ally like crazy.

Alice smiles back. "Yeah, their story was pretty amazing."

"That's why we need to fix this destroyed story. Their love is timeless."

Alice snaps her fingers as she gasps.

"W-what?!" I ask, excited.

"That's the perfect title for a song! 'We Are Timeless'."

"That's good." I point to Alice, then hurry to the piano.

"Wait, you need to get up."

"Why?" I ask as I stand up."

Alice opens the piano bench and pulls out a brown book with a huge A on it. Looks familiar. Heh. Ally must've given her her book. That's true love right there. "Because I can't write without my book." She says in a 'duh' voice.

I smile as I start to tou-

"Don't touch my book!" Alice says sternly, pulling it away from me.

I laugh as I sit back down. Alice follows.

"So, I've had this tune in my head for nearly a week now." She explains as her hands start to glide across the keys.

I smile. Wow. She even plays like Ally.

She stops and looks at me. "What do you think?"

I nod. "It's perfect. How about the chorus be like… This love is never gonna fade. We are timeless. We are timeless."

"I love it!"

* * *

I find me helping customers in Sonic Boom. "Hey, Austin."

He turns around, grabs my shoulders, and smiles. "Ross, call me Uncle Austin."

"I'd uh… rather not."

He laughs. "Good. Anyway, what's up?"

"Can you meet me in the practice room in like 2 minutes?"

He nods. "Yeah. I'm sure I can get Alice to cover my shift."

"Cool." I walk up the stairs and set up in the room.

Exactly two minutes later, I come in. "So, what is it?"

"Take a seat, Austin." I pat the spot next to me on the piano bench.

He slowly takes the seat, looking confused. "Yeeeesss?"

"Do you still write or play songs?"

"No. Not since we had Alice. We were just so busy raising our kid, that we never had to time write anything anymore."

Hm. Maybe that's one reason why Ally wasn't happy. I can't imagine our life without writing songs together. "Do you want to?"

"I guess. Where're you going with this?"

I grab the sheet of paper and slide it in front of him. "Play this."

He tilts his head in a 'Why Not' manner and starts to play.

_Every day day day_

_I fall for you a little more_

_And every night night night_

_I dream of you so beautiful_

_(Ye-ey)_

_Every time we laugh_

_I see the sparks fly_

_And every time you blush_

_I feel those butterflies_

_And baby how we feel_

_Will always be in style_

_Forever and ever…_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_And we're gonna last_

As he finishes, he smiles. "Wow, Ross. This is great."

"Thanks, I-"

I'm interrupted by the door opening. "Austin?"

"Ally…"

* * *

**So, shortish chapter. Sorry.**

**Geez, I just realized that this story can be pretty confusing because I keep having Austin refer to his future self as "I"...**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Love you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I had MAJOR writer's block for this chapter. But then, I had a breakthrough! So, hopefully I won't have anymore blocks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

I stare at Alice who was _supposed_ to have Ally singing the song at their house.

She shrugs and mouths, "Sorry.".

"Austin, what were you just doing?" Ally asks as she walks in.

He scratches the back of his neck. "I was just… Uhm…"

"He was just singing the song you wrote." I quickly add.

Future me looks surprised. "You wrote this, Als?"

"No, I did-"

"-Yeah, you did, mom." Alice nudges her. "Remember?" She eyes me. Probably to get her out of the situation.

I try to think as quickly as possible.

Ally squints at her... our daughter. "Alice, I didn-"

"-Oh, look at the time. We better go." I grab Austin's hand, push aside Ally and Alice, and run out of the practice room.

"Ross, what is going on?" Austin yells, totally confused.

"Nothing. Just… uh…" I look back and forth, trying to think of something. Then, it hits me. "Stay here!" I order as I run out of Sonic Boom to find DJ and Claire.

I run to the place where I'm pretty they are. I mean, if they're anything like Dez, which I'm sure they are, then they'll be at The Melody Diner.

Oh, crap. Is Melody's still there? Yes! It is! "Claire! DJ!"

"What up, buddy?" DJ asks, almost _identical_ to Dez.

"I need you and your parents to stall Austin and Ally."

They look at each other and then back at me. "Why?" They ask at the same time.

"Because, as you know, Alice and I had a plan to get them back together. But, in order to do that, we need them to be as far away from each other as possible. So, Claire, you and your mom need to do something with Ally. And, DJ, you and your dad need to do something with Austin." I explain, really quickly.

"Got it." They walk off to, I assume, go get Trish and Dez.

I head back to Sonic Boom to re plan our plan.

"Ross."

"Alice, what happened? You were supposed to keep her at your house."

"I know." Alice whines, dragging out the "oooo". "I… I don't know what happened. First, we were sitting at the piano, about to play, and the next, she wanders off. I-I-I went to go find her and saw that she was standing next to the door with her ear to it. I was just about to tap on her shoulder when she opened it and that's when all that happened."

I exhale as I rub the back of my neck. "What do we do now?"

Alice's eyes widen.

"What? What's your brilliant plan?"

"How about we get Trish and Dez to reenact my parents' situation so that they can see how stupid they're being?"

"Yeah! And then we can somehow get them to play Timeless."

Alice starts to laugh. "Ha! Haha! You think… Hahaha! My aunt and uncle aren't _musical_! Hahahaha!"

_Uhm. I'm pretty sure I know them better than you do…_ I think. "Well, then… We can play it."

"Ok. Let's go find them!" Alice grabs my hand and starts to run out.

I stop. "W-w-w-w-wait. What about your parents? Trish and Dez are occupying them right now, remember?"

"We'll just have Claire and DJ do something weird with them. I mean, they are the products of Dez, after all."

"True that."

We leave Sonic Boom to find my best friends. Once we find them, Alice and I explain our plan, and Trish and Dez agree to do it.

* * *

Once everything is ready, I bring Austin to Shredder's.

"Ross..." Future me sighs, crossing his arms. "What are we doing here?"

"Just... Uncle nephew bonding time." I laugh awkwardly. Then I see Alice bringing Ally. Perfect timing. I get Trish and Dez's attention, then nod. This is the perfect plan.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. Like I said, writer's block.**

**Love you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have nothing to say. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

Trish walks out on stage and pretends to be writing in a book. Then comes Dez, hitting a kahone like there's no tomorrow. Trish runs over to him and whistles. "Did you not see the 'Please Do Not Play The Drums' sign?"

"It's ok, I'm an awesome drummer." Dez replies.

That's when future me looks over at me. "Ross…? What's going on?"

I just shrug and gesture back to Trish and Dez.

"What you just said has nothing to do with what I just said are those corn dogs?" Trish asks, pointing to the "drumsticks" in Dez's hands. Wow. This is so weird. I feel like this just happened yesterday.

I smile. Actually watching how it all went down is kinda cool.

Dez nods and takes a bite out of the corn dog.

* * *

Trish starts to walk up the imaginary stairs, when Dez speaks up. "I know you're mad. I didn't mean to steal your song. Then I acted like a weasel. And not a cute, cuddly weasel, but a jerky, no-credit-giving weasel. I'm sorry."

Trish shakes it off and continues to go up the stairs.

"Who am I kidding? My dad always said music was a waste of time. He said I had a bazilloin to one chance of making it."

Trish looks dumbfounded. "That's exactly what my dad said to me."

I gotta admit it… Trish and Dez are amazing actors. Which is weird cuz I thought Trish was always overdramatic.

"I guess my 15 minutes of fame are over. I just wanted to prove my dad wrong." Dez starts to leave.

"Austin, wait!" Trish shouts. "I'll help you write one more song."

* * *

They start to play the piano, pulling an all nighter to write Break Down the Walls. They had it down _pat_. From me falling on my butt, all the way to our hands accidentally touching. Then Dez invited Trish to go to the Helen Show with him. That all lead to the awkward hand shake/hug ordeal.

I giggle, remembering that time. Wow, we've come a long way since then.

* * *

Trish walks back out on stage and gasps. This must be the part where Dez and I redecorated the practice room. "My practice room...What is all this stuff? W-what are you guys doing here?! Pickles! Look at that piano!"

"I used the money I got from being on the Helen Show to pay for all this." Dez says.

"I… I can't believe you did this. Thank you!"

"I figured we'd be spending a lot of time in here so we should probably make it as comfortable as possible."

"W-we?" Trish asks.

Dez smiles. "I want you to be my partner."

"...Spend _more_ time with you?"

"You're a songwriter with stage fright, I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match! Whatdya say?"

Trish becomes silent as she thinks about it. Then she nods. "We're partners!"

Then they go back to that awkward hand shake/hug thing again.

I catch a glimpse of Austin looking over at Ally and smiling. _Is this really working?_ I ask myself.

* * *

Trish smiles. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Then she hugs Dez.

_I_ smile, realizing that that was our first hug.

* * *

Trish and Dez come back on stage and actually start singing Don't Look Down in our halloween costumes.

The first time Ally conquered her stage fright. I was so proud of her… even though she was wearing a mask.

Then Trish and Dez come out and pretend like they're about to jump off a bridge.

"I don't know if I can go through with this." Trish says.

"Hold my hand. We'll jump together."

Trish smiles and gladly takes Dez's hand. "Give me a second to think about it."

"Take all the time you need."

Then I catch a glimpse of Ally smiling at Austin. Oh yeah… I'm pretty sure this is working.

* * *

Now we're getting into all of the juicy stuff: When Kira and Elliot came into the picture. There sits Trish and Dez on a blanket on the floor, practicing my date with Kira.

"Imagine!" Trish starts. "Kira's there. Her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle, sparkle. A gentle breeze blowing her hair. Breeze, breeze, breeze, breeze. What can you do to show her how you feel?"

"Well, I could… give her a gift! Ooh! I'll get her a necklace with her name on it, like yours."

Trish smiles and looks down at the "Ally" necklace. I bet you Ally's wondering how Trish got a hold of it. "Perfect. She'll love that."

"Ok, so… I'll wait for the most romantic part of the movie."

"She'll be all cute and lovey."

Dez scoots closer to Trish. "I'll lean in, put my arm around her."

Trish puts her head on his shoulder. "She'll nuzzle up, feeling butterflies."

"My heart'll be beating out of my chest. It'll be..."

Then they say it at the same time. "...Perfect."

Trish sits up and looks into Dez eyes. This must be when Ally started to like me. Wow.

* * *

Then comes Elliot. Dez walks closer to Trish. "Elliot's not so perfect now, is he, Ally? Still wanna be his girlfriend?" That's when I realized I kinda had feelings for Ally. Which was confusing… Cuz I was kinda dating Kira at that moment.

* * *

Trish walks on stage to Dez playing on the piano. "Hey." Dez says.

"Hey."

"Listen, Ally, about tonight-"

"-You don't have to say anything, Austin." Then it becomes really quiet. "I mean… you don't have to _not_ say anything." Trish giggles awkwardly. "Y'know what? Let's just work on the song."

"Ok."

Trish and Dez start to play, when their hands touch. They look into each others eyes as they lean in closer. Then Trish stops it. "I was thinking the chorus could go like this." She plays the cords while staring into Dez's eyes.

"Yeah. That'd be great."

It's so weird watching what actually happened to me. Especially since they're acting it out perfectly.

I look over at Alice and Ally's table. I think I see Ally tearing up a little bit. Gosh, I hope this works. Not only for Alice's benefit, but for mine and Ally's, too. I always thought that if Ally and I _did_ get together, we would always love each other.

_Whaaat_? No, I'm not implying that I actually thought about Ally and I getting marr… Oh… Who am I kidding? This scene shows _all_ the evidence that I did.

* * *

A girl who's playing Ally's mom goes on stage. "Everyone… Austin and Ally!"

The curtain opens and Dez starts to play the guitar. Wait… Dez plays the guitar?! No… Wait a second. They're lipsyncing! Ha! That's actually kinda funny. Austin and Ally laugh at it, too. I mean, how could you not? _Our_ voices are coming out of Trish and Dez.

"You can come to mean. Yeah." Trish finishes. Then they run off stage and then run back on. "I did it, I conquered my stage fright!" Trish hugs Dez.

"I always knew you could do it!"

"I'm glad you were up there with me. That was incredible! I feel like I can do anything."

"I know I can do anything… As long as I'm with you." Says Dez with a smile.

They look into each others eyes and then actually kiss.

* * *

Dez starts to pretend to play the guitar again and sings I Think About You.

"Austin… I wan-"

"-Shh." Dez puts his finger over her mouth. "Just c'mere." They hug.

* * *

"I guess we're officially a couple." Dez says as he puts his arm around Trish.

* * *

They go off stage for a moment, and then Trish comes back. "But… just when everything was hunky dory, they go on their first date. Now, let me tell ya… This was the _most_ awkwardest date I have ever heard of. All they did was say "Look at this so-and-so." and "Cool." Oh… And Austin kept spilling stuff on Ally. Their relationship also started to affect their songwriting. Everything was just awkward. So, they decided to just be friends. Boy… Did that break Dez and my hearts. Later, Austin wrote a song _without_ Ally. I know.. scary, right? But, it was actually a pretty good love song. But… Who was it about? Long story short, Austin performs the song and dances with every girl he's ever dated _except_ Ally. That could only mean one thing: He still had feelings for her. He admitted it, but said he didn't want to ruin their friendship. I'll save you the rest because they have a _very long_ history together, but I'll just say this: Austin and Ally got married on August 12th, 2017. They were so happy. They were so in love. Dez and I believe that they're _still_ in love."

Then Dez, Alice, and I go up on stage with Trish. "Well, are you?" We ask in unison.

Austin and Ally look at each other, get up out of their seats, and walk towards each other.

"Austin, I'm so sorry I cheated on you with Gavin." Ally apologizes. "That was the stupidest thing I ever did."

"She slept with _Gavin_?!" Alice whispers/gasps to me. I forgot that I… I mean Austin didn't tell her.

I shake it off. "Just keep listening."

"I keep telling you that I'm not happy, and I don't know why because I am. I am so happy to have you and Alice in my life. I still love you."

Austin smiles. "I forgive you, Ally. Y'know why? Because I lo-"

"-Austin!" Shrieks a familiar blonde. Oh crap.

* * *

**Who's the familiar blonde?**

**Ok... If you're confused, I will explain.**

**Ross, or present Austin, and Alice made a plan for Trish and Dez to act out everything that Austin and Ally have been trough to get future Austin and future Ally back together. **

**Make sense? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright. Whale. School starts on Thursday for me, so updating may not be as frequent. :/ I'll try my hardest, but this year, I have so much work to do. I don't know when I'll have time. I still love you guys, tho! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Cassidy?!" Austin gasps and walks over to my… _our_ ex crush. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just got back from L.A. and-"

"-Uh, hello? Austin?" Ally waves her hand. "Remember me? Your _wife_?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec, Als." Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Did he just do what I think he just did? Did he really just blow off Ally?! I would _never_ do that!

Mine and Alice's mouths hang wide open, as does Ally's. "Excuse me?"

"I said hang on." Austin says as he continues to talk to Cassidy.

Ally raises her eyebrows, "Fine. Whatever." and takes off.

Alice and I look at each other with horrified expressions, then run after her.

"Mom! Mom!"

Ally turns around. "What?"

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, did you not just see that jerk diss me for a girl he hasn't seen in… oh, I dunno, 25 years?!"

"Hey, that _jerk_ is my dad and_ your husband_! Who, need I remind you, you cheated on with _Gavin_, of all people!"

I tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Alice, don't d-"

"-Oh, no. I'm just getting started. And the fact that you never told me hurts me even more! What? Were you just gonna keep it to yourself until you die or-"

"-Alice!" I grab her arm. "Stop." I notice Ally tearing up. I can tell she's about to have a breakdown.

Alice then notices her, too. "Oh, mom. I-" She sighs. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"-Save it." Ally wipes her eyes and sniffles. "I'm done with him." She turns around a walks away.

As Alice and I watch her leave, we share a moment in silence. Then it all sets in and we look at each other with horrified expressions again.

"Ok…" I say. "You go catch up with your mom, I'll go talk some sense into your dad, and we'll meet in the practice room in 5 minutes."

"Got it." She replies as she turns around and follows Ally.

I run back to Shredder's and still see me talking to Cassidy. Wow. How stupid can I be? I let the love of my li- I mean… My best friend slip through my fingers like _that_.

"Austin!" I yell.

"Hang on, Ross."

Cassidy glances at me, then to Austin, then back at me. "Hold up…" She says as she gets closer to my face. "Austin, he looks exactly-"

"-Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I look exactly like him. He's my uncle. And I need to talk to my uncle right now."

"Ross, I said hang o-"

"-No, no. It's ok, Austin. I'm in town for a couple weeks so… I'll see ya later." She grins flirtatiously as she walks away.

Austin reaches for Cassidy, then turns to me. "Ross? What the heck? Why did you do tha-"

"-No! The question is, 'Why did you do _that_?!' A-are you stupid, or something?"

He has a questioned look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

I roll my eyes. "Really, Austin? Really? You sit through an _entire_ play about _your_ life with Ally, you almost say that you still love her, and then you _completely_ ignore her because of a girl you had a crush on _25 years ago_, and you ask me what I'm talking about?! You must be stupid."

"Ross, I haven't seen her in a long time and-"

"-And _what_?!" I ask. I mean… yell. "Ally is your _wife_. You should put her before _anything_. You should treat her like a jewel because she is one! She is the most special person on earth and you just dissed her like she's a pickle amongst a plate of pancakes! You are an _idiot_!"

His eyes grow wide as he becomes speechless. Did it work? Did I actually get to him?

"Austin?" I wave my hand in front of his face.

"What kind of sick, twisted husband am I?" He asks as he sits down in a chair.

"One that made a mistake. But, Ally made a mistake, too. And you forgave her. If she loves you, she'll forgive you, too." I say as I smile and pat his back.

"It's just..." He sighs. "Cassidy just has something that pulls me to her... I don't know why. And I hate it! Especially if it affects Ally in any way." He puts his face in his hands. "How can I make it up to her?"

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Give me an hour." I say with a smirk as I rush towards the practice room. "Alice!" I exclaim once I barged through the door.

"Ross, bad news."

"How bad?" I ask, cringing.

She bites her lip. "Really bad. Mom's gone."

"W-what do you mean 'gone'?"

"I mean, I was following her and then Claire saw me and started talking to me and I took my eyes off her for _one second_ and then BAM! She's gone!"

I comb my hair with my hand. "Crap. I told your dad I had a plan."

"What would that plan be?"

"We get them in Sonic Boom and we start playing We Are Timeless and then they'll fall in love again."

"Oh yeah, because your plan worked _so well_ last time!" She lashes out and then starts to walk out.

I grab her arm. "Hey, let's just find her, alright."

She pulls herself out of my grip. "Wait... Why do you care so much?"

"What do you mean? I'm trying to help here, Als!"

"_Als_? That's what my dad calls my mom. I'm _not _my mom! I'm nothing like my mom!"

"Except for the fact that you look exactly like her." I say to myself.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing. You just look a lot like her when she was your age."

"See, you just proved my point! How the heck do you know what my mom looked like when she was 17? You weren't here when she was 17! And why do you care so much?! You just met us _today_ and it seems like you've known us for a lifetime! Ross, you're hiding something."

"No, I'm not." I answer quickly.

"Yeah, you are. What is it, Ross?" She walks closer to me. "What... is it?" She asks more sternly.

I look down as I twiddle my thumbs. _Do I tell her? _I ask myself. I sigh. "My name's not Ross..."

* * *

**BOOM! What will happen next? **

**Will Austin **_**really **_**reveal his secret to his future daughter? **

**Will he and Alice _ever _get Future Austin and Ally back together? **

**Will Cassidy show up and cause _more_ trouble? **

**And _where the heck _is Ally?! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS! OHMYGOODNESS! I have had writer's block, I have started school, I have been overwhelmed. I'm just sorry. Thank you for your patience!**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF LAST DANCES &amp; LAST CHANCES?! Did you scream? Did you fangirl in the slightest? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

Alice stares at me, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows, gesturing me to continue.

"I'm…" I close my eyes before I make my final decision. "I'm not your cousin. But… I _am_ related to you." I pause again, still trying to put everything in words.

Her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh." She gulps. "You're my twin brother who was separated at birth."

"What? No. No, no, no. I… Well, that does make more sense than what I'm about to tell you." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"Then what is it?" She demands.

I get really nervous, so I resort to something as a way to say it. I put my hand over my mouth and breath deeply. "Alice." I say, dramatically. "I am your father." _Gah, that was so lame, Austin! She probably thinks you're crazy._

She looks like she does. "Excuse me? Ross, this isn't funny."

"N-no. I'm serious. I'm from the year 2013."

"Okay, you've clearly gone crazy so… I'm gonna g-" She starts to head for the door.

I grab her arm. "-Alice! Just listen to me."

She rolls her eyes, but nods.

"Okay…" I exhale. "3 hours ago, I was in Sonic Boom with Trish, Dez, and Ally. We were all 17. I got this… This Tune-"

"-Tune Pro 3,000?" She asks, interrupting me.

"Yeah. Long story short, I broke it, fixed it, and then hit a button. Next thing I knew, I was here in…"

"2039."

"Yeah. I'm Austin Moon, your dad, at 17."

She pauses. "This is ridiculous." Alice says as she opens the door.

I stop her again. "Really! Ask me _anything_ only your dad would know."

"What's his middle name?"

"Monica." I answer quickly.

She rolls her eyes. "Lucky guess. Everyone knows that. Uh… What's his teddy bear's name?"

"Sergeant Bearington." Wow. She used present tense… meaning I still have the Serg? I thought for sure that I would've… Oh, what am I saying? I would never give up the Serg!

"What was his biggest fear growing up?"

"Umbrellas."

She uncrosses her arms and gives me a shocked expression. "Okay… I'm not saying I believe you, but we need to find my mom. So, let's just drop this go."

"Fine by me." It really is. I mean, she doesn't _have_ to believe me. It also could affect the future if she really believed me. So, maybe it's a good thing. "C'mon."

We leave the practice room and get in Alice's car.

"Where do you think she would've gone?" I ask.

"I… I don't know."

"How about that park where Pickles was."

Alice stares at me with question in her eyes.

"She never told you about Pickles?!"

"Nooo…" She shook her head.

"Wow." I say to myself. "Just go to the movie theater."

"Okay."

As she starts to pull out of the mall parking lot, I see a CD in the visor. "Hey, what's this?"

Alice blushes slightly. "Oh, it's nothing." She reaches over to take it out of my hand. "It's just-"

I pull my hand back and start to read it. "-Alice's Originals?" Before she's able to say anything else, I pop it in. It's funny. I thought that CDs would be extinct by now.

The first track starts to play, and it sounds amazing! She's definitely mine and Ally's kid. Her vocals are spot on.

"Who's doing the music?" I ask.

"Me."

"Wait, so you sang _and_ played the instruments?!"

She nodded.

"Wow. That's awesome, Alice!"

She smiles. "Thanks."

Once we finally get to the theater, we get out of the car and I run straight to that little park. I sigh. "Ugh. She's not here."

Alice catches up. "What's so special about this place, anyway?"

I smile, sitting down. "We had just met a couple months before. We were having trouble writing this song, so your mom suggested that we spend the day together, getting to know each other better. We went to this fright fest in the theater, then she took me out here and introduced me to Pickles the goose. She told me this was where she got inspiration for writing songs."

She smiles too, then realizes something.

"What?"

"Let's go to the place where she looks at clouds!"

"Good idea."

We rush back to the car and head to the mall again. We _both_ sigh this time.

"Nothing." I say.

"Oh, look!" Alice exclaimed, pointing up to the sky. "It's a bunny on a bicycle!"

I scoff as I roll my eyes.

"Wait! I got it! Usually, when she's upset, she goes to the house and plays the piano."

"Let's go!"

We get to our... their... house and Alice unlocks the door. "Mom?" Alice calls out. No answer. Not even a single note is playing. We walk into the kitchen and see something flashing on her phone. "Well, she was here." She says as she grabs Ally's phone and unlocks it. Her mouth opens, I'm guessing in shock.

"What?"

"She has a voice mail from Gavin!"

"Alice, don't-!"

She clicks it. "Hey, Ally." Speaks a guy with a southern accent. I already don't like him. "I uh... I don't really know why I'm calling... I just..." Then we hear a faint doorbell. "Hang on." There's static, then something shocking. "Ally?" That's when Gavin hung up.

Mine and Alice's wide eyes meet at the same time. "She's at Gavin's!" We both say.

* * *

**0_0**

**What do you think about this, guys? Why would Ally go to Gavin's house?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone! Long time no see. If you're wondering about my situation, visit my other story, The Journey, and you'll see on the recent chapter. **

**Have any good recommendations on Netflix?**

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

"I can't believe she went to _Gavin's_!" Alice exclaims as she turns the corner.

"I know!" I agree. But, one thing is going through my mind right now... "Who is Gavin, anyway?"

She gives me this blank look. "Shouldn't you know? I mean, if you really are my dad."

"Alice, I don't know _anything _that happened after July 28th, 2013."

She looks at me with a genuinely sympathetic smile. "While my parents were still broken up, Ronnie made mom do a-"

"-Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ronnie? As in Ronnie Ramone?"

Aloce nods. "He signs mom when dad goes on his first tour."

"I GO ON A TOUR?!" I scream. I can't help it! I mean, that's amazing!

"Yes, now as I was saying; mom had to write a song with this country star."

"Gavin."

"Yeah, so long story short, mom and Gavin dated for about 3 months."

"What happens after?" I ask.

Alice smiles. "They get back together."

I know exactly who she's talking about. Me and Ally. I can't believe we actually start to date and it's not awkward. I can't wait for that day. I start to feel a smile forming on my face.

Alice glances at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I answer quickly. Perfect timing, too. We just pulled into Gavin's driveway.

I start to unbuckle when Alice stops me. "This has to be done delicately. We can't just storm in there."

"Got it."

We get out of the car and walk up to the door. Alice puts her finger to her mouth and then grabs the knob, cracking the door open. Then, all of a sudden, she kicks it as hard as she can and runs in. "MOM WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Alice?" I hear Ally say as I walk in.

I lean down. "What happened to not storming in?" I ask, chuckling a little.

"Shutup." She whispers loud enough for me to hear. "I'm gonna ask agian, mom. What are you doing here?"

"Alice, you don't understand."

"Oh, I understand perfectly! You get mad at dad just for talking to a girl so you go over to the house of the guy you cheated on dad with! Yeah, totally understandable." She starts to walk out.

Ally grabs her arm. "Alice, it's not like that. See, I was-"

"-Oh, no need to explain. I know exactly what's happening here. Goodbye, mother."

"Alice, wait!" Ally calls out, following our... Her daughter.

A guy holding two wine glasses comes down the stairs. Gavin. "Ally, I thought you could use a dri-" he stops and looks around. "Where's Ally?" He then steps down a couple more steps. "And who are you?"

My fists start to clench, I'm getting so mad. At first I think that I could just punch him, but that won't solve anything. It'll probably make me feel like crap after anyway. So, I decide to stay quiet. But that doesn't help either.

The silence is eating me alive! I need to speak. I have to speak. I finally blow up. "Who am I? Who am I?! Who are _you _to think that you can comfort Ally at a time like this?! You sleep with her and start this whole issue that never would've happened if you just stayed out of her life! You caused her marriage to fall to pieces! You caused her to be unhappy! You caused her husband to want a divorce just to make her happy! And you caused her daughter to hate her! _You _did all this. _You. _You have no right to be _anywhere _close to Ally."

Gavin is dumbfounded. He should be. I start to walk away, but that thought pops into my head again, and I do it this time. I turn back around and sock him right in the face.

I walk outside to find both Ally and Alice crying and hugging each other. They must've had a breakthrough.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were." Alice says, muffley.

Ally rubs her back. "I do, too, baby. I do, too." I try to walk around them and head back to the car, but Ally sees me. "Oh, Ross. Can you take Alice back to our house?"

"Uh, sure. But, what about you?" I ask, helping Alice up.

"I've got to go clear things up with Gavin." She starts to go back inside, but I stop her.

"I-I don't really think he'll undserstand much right now..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just trust me. You should probably go back to your house as well."

Ally looks at the house, then back at me. "Alright." She sighs, walking to her car.

Once Alice buckles up, I start to pull out of the driveway and head to her... Our... Their house.

"What did you do to Gavin?"

"I didn't do anything."

She rolls her eyes. "You're a terrible liar. I know you."

She knows me? Does that mean she believes me? Does that mean she knows I'm Austin? "I... Might've... Punched him." I say the last part under my breath, but I think she still heard me.

She laughs as she claps her hands together. "That's awesome!"

* * *

**And that's it! Sorry it was shortish. I needed to stop it there.**

**So, yeah! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well guys, it looks like there will only be a couple more chapters in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

"So, what other things happen with your parents?" I ask Alice as I come to a stoplight.

She moves around in the seat a bit and hesitates. "I don't know if I should tell you or not. I mean, if you really _are_ my dad, doesn't that mean that the past could change since you know all this?"

I never thought about that. What if the past... Their past _does_ change? Would everything work out the same way? Will Ally and I ever have Alice? What about D.J. and Claire? Will Trish and Dez ever hit it off? What if Ally and I don't even get married? Like... I could dwell on it too much and force myself to act upon certain things that may not even play into our furture. "You're right..." I say with a sigh.

"Sorry, Ross. Even though my life is pretty crappy right now, I wouldn't trade it for anything." Alice smiles. Man, she smiles just like Ally.

I miss Ally. A lot. Yeah, I'm with her, but old her. The Ally that cheated on me. The Ally that has totally changed. I've _got_ to get back to _my_ Ally! My Ally. The Ally that hugs me with such sweetness. The Ally that I can talk to hours upon hours. The Ally that I write amazing music with. _That_ Ally.

My eyes fly open with excitment as another idea pops in my head. Sure, all the other ideas that I had tanked... but this one is different. "Alice, I have a plan."

I see her roll her eyes. "Oh, great."

"No! This one is different."

She stares at me. I can feel it. It's like a thousand knives stabbing me in the back.

"Okay! So it's not _that_ different. But, just make sure your dad is at Sonic Boom, and your mom is following us."

"Whatever." She grabs her phone and texts Austin and Ally. "He said he'll be there all day and she said alright."

"Perfect." I say with a smile. I keep thinking about mine and Ally's future, though. Like, I can't shake this excitement of knowing. I have to find out something. Even if it's just a little tiny piece, I'm cool with that. "Can you not just tell me something really small?"

"Fine. I will say that they have a very tear jerking way of saying 'I love you' to each other for the first time."

What is that supossed to mean? Is it sad? Like, is Ally in the hospital and I say it to her? Or is it like happy tears? I can't really ask to elaborate, so I just have to deal with it.

We're silent the rest of the car ride until we pull into the mall parking lot. Everything is going as planned so far. Ally, I'll see you soon.

We get out of the car and head for the door. Ally slowly trails behind us. "Ross, why are we here?" She asks.

"Just trust me." I grin.

Ally nods slightly.

I open the door to see Austin staring right into Ally's eyes. I look over and see vice versa. This time, it's going to work.

"Ally," Austin starts, walking around the counter. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Cassidy means absolutely nothing to me."

"Then why did you completely ignore me for her?" Ally looks down at her feet, speaking in a really shy voice.

Austin sighs. "I... I _honestly_ don't know. Maybe it was the shock from not seeing her all thses years? I don't know. But, I _do_ know that I love _you_."

Ally blushes.

I pull Alice aside.

"Ross! What are you doing?" She asks in a hushed tone.

"When I give you the signal, you and I go over to the piano and play the song."

"But-"

"-Just trust me." I start to walk back over when she pulls me back.

"What's the signal, doofus?"

Ouch. She's been hanging out with Trish too much. "Oh, right. Uhh... I'll just nod."

"Okay."

We walk back to Austin and Ally but get caught up in an awkward part of their "apologies".

"You what?!" Austin yells.

"I went back to Gavin's! Is that such a crime?"

"Uh, yeah! A huge one! Ally, he's the guy that ruined everything in the first place! Why the _heck_ would you go to his place?!"

"Austin, I was upset and I needed to vent to someone a-"

"-So you go to _GAVIN_?! You couldn't have gone to Trish or Kira or Carrie?!"

"I just-"

Austin storms out the door. Alice and I look at each other and run after him.

"Dad! Dad, wait!"

"Austin!"

We finally catch up to him, but he tries to ignore us.

"Daddy!" Alice shrieks, tears coming down her face. "What are you doing?"

Austin and I stand there, probably feeling the exact same thing. C'mon, we're the same person.

"Alice, your mom-"

"-No! I'm _tired_ of hearing both of you complain about and blame the other! You guys are acting like children! Little babies, even. I grew up believing in a love strong enough to conquer _anything_! Awkwardness, jealousy, even the most difficult decision you ever had to make. Remember that, dad? Remember when you gave up your entire career for mom?"

I what?

"I remember you telling me that even after all those years, you never regreted it. Do you regret it, now? Do you regret telling me _all_ these love stories about you and mom that you only hear in fairytales? Do you regret scaring me? You probably don't even give a crap about her and she probably doesn't even give a crap about you. I guess it's for the better." She turns around, then back at us. "But I hope you know that mom _really_ wants things to work out. I wants _everything_ to go back to the way it was." Now, she starts walking back to Sonic Boom.

"I do, too!" Austin yelled, breaking the silence.

"You do?" Alice asks, coming back.

Austin nods, causing my... his daughter to run in his arms.

"If it makes you feel any better..." I speak up. "I punched Gavin."

Austin giggles and pats my back. "You're alright, Ross. You're alright."

As we walk back to Sonic Boom, I glance at Alice and nod. She nods back. Once we're in, Alice and I go straight to the piano.

This is great! I'm finally gonna be back with my Ally after this! Finally.

"Ross, Alice, what are you doing?" Ally asks.

I smirk. "You'll see." I then look at Alice. "Hit it!"

_Every day day day_

_I fall for you a little more-ore-ore_

_And every night night night_

_I dream of you so beautiful-ul-ul_

_Everytime we laugh, I see the sparks fly_

_And everytime you blush, I feel those butterflies_

_And baby how we feel, will always be in style_

_Forever and ever_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeleeeess_

_And we're gonna laaaaast_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeleeeess_

By this time, Austin and Ally are dancing and laughing as hard as they can.

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timelss_

_We are timeleeeeeess_

As Alice finishes playing the last chord, I shut my eyes in prep for transporting back to 2013. But, something's wrong... I'm still here. "What happened?" I say out loud.

"What do you mean?" Alice asks, smiling like an idiot.

"I'm still h-"

"-I know what's wrong, darling."

* * *

**So who the crap is this person who says they know what's wrong?**

**Do you think that Ross knowing things could have a ripple affect?**

**And why do YOU think Ross is still there?**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I was reading Lindsey's Daughters &amp; Daters trilogy, and I got to the last chapter in LA&amp;LL, which she requested I not read while she's asleep. 3:40 AM. My friend who I was FaveTiming said she was going to sleep 4:00 AM. I wasn't tired, so I decided to write. **

**Anyway, happy New Years eve!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Who are you?" I ask the lady about Austin and Ally's age with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looks like... me...

"Never mind who I am." She waves me off as she walks closer to the piano. "The real question here is why don't these two adorable people" She turned to Austin and Ally. "truly love each other?"

"What are you talking about?!" Alice becomes furious in an instant. I can't really blame her. She's had a really crappy day. "My parents adore each other! You have no right to say that they aren't truly in love!"

The lady stares blankly into Alice's eyes. "What if it's true? Then do I have the right?"

Alice pauses, then shakes it off. "Well, it doesn't matter cause it's not true!"

"Even if it was," I butt in. "how would you know anyway?"

She smiles suspiciously. "Darling, I know all."

"But how?" I continue.

She hesitates, looking at Alice. "Because, I'm her aunt."

Mine and Alice's eyes meet, then to Austin and Ally's, then back to each other's. "You're not implying that-"

"-Yes." She finishes my sentence. "I am Austin's long lost twin sister, Anna."

Alice leans towards me and speaks in a whisper. "I thought you made her up."

"So did I." I whisper back, nervous as heck. What does this mean? Did I somehow become a part of this year and the story I told everyone is my life now? Is she supposed to be my mom? What is happening?

Austin walks over to her with shock in his eyes and hugs her. "I can't believe it! Honestly, I thought Ross had made the whole thing up and was actually from the past or something." He laughs.

I laugh loudly and awkwardly. "Heh. Hehehe! Yeah, like I would do that. HA!" Everyone stares at me. I laugh in an awkward fashion one more time before I pull my "mom" over to the side. "Who are you? Really?"

"The point is that I know who you are, Ross. Or should I say Austin?"

My eyes grow wide. "How do you know?"

"I told you: I know all." She smiles.

I'm really confused right now... Is she like a ghost or something? "S-s-so you said you know why I didn't go back?" I ask, changing the subject.

She nods. "Austin, neither one has completely forgiven the other. Without forgivness, they can't fully love. Look at them." She grabs my chin and forces my head towards myself and Ally. "You can tell in her eyes that she's still not happy. He knows this. He knows she'll probably be way more happy with Gavin. And she knows that, sooner or later, he will most likely cheat on her with Cassidy, so what's the point?"

"How do we help them?" I ask, honestly way more concerned for me. I mean, what if I stay here forever? I can't just watch my family fall apart when it wasn't even me that Ally married! Okay, it was me, but it wasn't the me that saw all this and believes that he can actually keep Ally happy.

"We have to get them to forgive, forget, love, and move on."

"But how? Iv'e already tried everything."

"I have a plan, but It's a long shot..."

"Anything'll work better than just sitting here."

She nods. "Get your best friends, their children, and your daughter. We're going to need all the help we can get."

I'm taken aback by the words, "your daughter". It just sounds so weird actually coming out of somebody's mouth other than mine. But I agree and walk over to Alice. "Go get Trish and Dez and tell them to meet us in the practice room. I'll go get Claire and DJ."

"What for?" She asks.

"Just trust me." I smirk, walking out the door.

"Ross," Ally asks. "where're you going?"

"Don't worry, Als. Imma put everything back the way it was. You'll see!" I yell as the door closes.

Once I get Claire and DJ to agree to the nonsense I tell them, we head back to Sonic Boom, finding Alice, my so called sister, Dez, and Trish. Anna begins to tell us her plan to truly get Austin and Ally back together. It sounds risky, yet fun and possible. I think we can all pull it off. At least, I hope we can...

"Everybody understand?" Anna asks, looking around the room.

We all nod.

"Good. Now, Trish and Dez, you go find Cassidy. Ross and Alice, you go to Gavin's house. And Claire, DJ, and I will stay here and occupy the two while decorating. Got it?"

"Got it." We all say in unison.

She grins. Almost evilly. "Let's get 'er done."

"Ross, I'm gonna be honest," Alice says as we get in the car. "I don't think this plan is going to work."

I roll my eyes. "Alice, you have so little faith. Where's the girl that your parents raised?"

"She's right here. Damaged by her parents."

The rest of the car ride is silent until we finally reach Gavin's.

I sigh. "There's no way he's gonna listen to me, so you should go in."

"Fine." She unbuckles. "I still think we should've gotten Cassidy."

"Dito." I say under my breath.

7 minutes have passed, and Alice and Gavin still aren't in the car. Should I go see if she needs any help? Nah! She's fine. After all, she is my daughter.

A couple more minutes and here they come. I wonder how she got him to agree...

"Listen, pal." Gavin starts as he buckles in. "I'm doing this for Ally. Not for me, not for Alice, and most certainly not for you. For Ally and her happiness."

I nod but stay silent. At least he cares for Ally's happiness. Whether it means being with her or not.

We get to Sonic Boom and walk in. Everything's white. I mean, whiter than usual. It looks good. It looks perfect. Maybe, when the time comes, Ally and I can decorate it like this. I'm sure she'd love it!

"We got Gavin." I say as I open the practice room door. "Where's Cassidy?"

"She's at the food court with Trish and Dez." Anna says. "You should go ahead and take him down there. Claire, DJ, and I will bring them in just a minute."

"Alright." I start to leave, but then turn back around. "Hey, Anna?"

"Yes?"

"I think this is gonna work." I say as a smile grows on my face.

"I certainly hope so, darling."

Once everyone is in place, DJ and Claire bring Austin and Ally.

"Alright, you two. Kiss!" I intruct.

"I still love Austin." I hear Cassidy say.

"I still love Ally." I hear Gavin say.

"Good, so, we're on the same page?"

Gavin nods as he cradles Cassidy's head in his hands and leans in for the kiss. Just as their lips touch, Austin and Allly see them. Yes! This is gonna work. I just know it.

"Whoa." Austin chokes out.

Ally nods. "Yeah."

He turns his head to look at her. "Well..."

She looks up at him. "Weeelll...?"

"Since they've both clearly moved on-"

"-And we were about to."

"Then-"

"-Yeah."

Alice jumps out behind a plant. "Oh, just kiss her already!"

They stare deep into each other's eyes. As each second passes, their head get closer. And closer. And closer.

We all start to clap. Me, Alice, Claire, Trish, Dez, DJ, and Anna. Alice goes up and whipsers something into Austin's ear. It's supossed to be something along the lines of 'You should renew your vows.'.

Austin nods, smiling and looking at his daughter. "Yeah... I think that's a great idea." He laughs as he picks Ally up bridal style.

We follow him from the food court to Sonic Boom. The minister is already there and everything else is set up. Alice grabs the flowers and hands them to Ally. Ally smiles as she gladly takes them.

"Dearly beloved..."

* * *

**So, the ending of this chapter was interesting but sweet. Oh give me a break! It's 7 AM and I haven't slept yet! **

**One more chapter left! :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Prepare for the final chapter in this story! I hope you love it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

"We are gathered here today to honor the marriage renewal of Austin and Ally Moon."

I smile as I quietly breathe a sigh of relief. It's happening. It's really happening. In a matter of hours - maybe even minutes - I will be back in 2013. Back with _my Ally_.

"We're here to celebrate the strongest love anyone of us has ever witnessed."

I'm so excited! Nothing can beat this feeling inside of me. Well, except for my wedding with my future wife. That's weird. Ally is my future wife. I will be married to my best friend. And it'll be perfect. Absolutely perfect. I'll keep her happy. I'll know exactly what to do. None of this will ever happen. Ally, Alice and I will be one happy family. Family.

"Though the past year with these two was rough, we always had hope that, in the end, they would work out their differences and fall in love as they did many years ago."

When I get back, I'm looking Ally _straight _in the eyes and asking her to be my girlfriend. And she'll say yes. I know she will. Sure, we kinda broke up like 3 months ago, but I never stopped liking her. And now that I've been through all that I have, I think I'm actually in _love _with her.

"Before the two love birds renew their vows, is there a tiny chance that anyone objects?"

I can't believe it. I actually get to see myself and my best friend get married again. Nothing can ruin this moment. Nothing.

A blonde bursts through the doors of Sonic Boom. "I object!" She yells.

Oh come on!

Everyone turns around and stares at her. "Piper." I hear Austin whisper.

I lean down over to Alice. "Who the heck's Piper?"

She sighs, closing her eyes and stomping. "She's my dad's ex girlfriend. They dated the same time mom and Gavin dated. She's gonna ruin everything!"

Austin drops Ally's hands and starts walking slowly towards Piper.

Ally's jaw drops. Mine would too... "Austin!?"

He ignores her. Typical. Even after _all _of this, he _still _drops Ally like she's nothing. Who have I become?! "Piper... What are you doing here?"

"I've come to stop the wedding." She says, gasping for breath.

"But... Why?"

"Because Austin..." She takes his hands. "I'm still in love with you."

Austin looks... flabergasted. "Piper, I-"

"-AUSTIN!" Ally yells.

All of a sudden, Anna comes up to Alice and I and grabs us, pulling us up to the practice room. "Okay you two, the only way to save this wedding and to get Ross back to where he belongs is to tell the truth and sing your song."

"But, what if that doesn't work, I mean-"

"-Alice, why can't you have faith?" I ask.

"Because I grew up believing that faith and love will always conquer and you know what happened? _Everything _in this family was torn away! I have a _reason _to be realistic, here. And I'm still not even sure if I believe your story so how the heck can my parents?"

This hurts me. My daughter is broken. "_Please_. Just have faith one last time and I _promise _that you won't need it anymore."

"How can you promise that, Ross?"

"Because I just can. I know _everything _will be okay if we can just get through this day."

"And you don't really even have to do anything except play piano and sing." Anna adds.

Alice rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Fine."

"Yes!" Anna and I highfive and thenk rush downstairs. "Okay, hold up!"

"Ross, what are you doing?" Ally asks.

I look down at her, then continue. "I have a confession to make! I am not Ross Lynch!"

Gasps and murmurs fill the room.

"In fact, I'm not even from this time. I'm from 26 years in the past. I'm 17-year-old Austin Moon."

More gasps and murmurs.

"I know, I know. I had no idea why I was sent here until I saw myself and my best friend married and fighting. I was to bring them back together. I teamed up with their... My daughter, and we wrote this song." I pointed to Alice, queing her to start playing.

_**Every day day day, I fall for you a little more-ore-ore.**_

Austin starts to walk over to Ally.

_**And every night night night, I dream of you so beautiful-ul-ul. Ye-ey.**_

He whispers something in her ear and she giggles. She's so cute when she giggles.

_**Everytime we laugh, I see the sparks fly.**_

He whipsers something again and she nods, taking his hand.

_**And everytime you blush, I feel those butterflies. And baby how we feel will always be in style forever and ever!**_

They get out in the middle of the store and start dancing their hearts out. Does this mean what I think it means?

_**This love is never gonna fade. We are timeless, we are timeless! My heart will never ever change! We are timeless, we are timeless!**_

Everyone joins in, clapping and jumping up and down.

_**And we're gonna last! Our love will always feel this way! We are timeless, we are timeless! Ye-e-e-ah! We are timeless!**_

Was that a kiss I just saw?!

**_We can talk talk talk for hours and there's more to say-ay-ay. Don't you __know-ow-ow that you and me fit perfectly-y-y. Oh yeah. Cause everytime you smile, you light the world up. No matter what you do, I can't get enough. Baby how I feel will always be in style forever and ever! _**

I notice out of the corner of my eye that the girl named Piper just walked out of Sonic Boom. Hopefully she won't bother them anymore.

_**This love is never gonna fade! We are timeless, we are timeless. My heart will never ever change. We are timeless, we are timeless! And we're gonna last! Our love will always feel this way. We are timeless!**_

I'm pretty sure this is working becuase, as odd as it sounds, I'm starting to feel a tingle in my toes.

_**Like the stars we're in the sky, my love for you will always shine. It's you and me eternally. And there's no way to stop us cause we're timeless! We're timeless! **_

All I can think of is Ally. I now am 100% sure that I'm totally and completely in love with her.

_**This love is never gonna fade. We are timeless, we are timeless! My heart will never ever change. We are timeless, we are timeless! And we're gonna last! Our love will always feel this way! We are timeless! We are timeless!**_

I see Austin and Ally smiling and I can tell that everything is gonna okay. How? Their love _is _timeless.

As the song finishes and the crowd starts to clap, I close my eyes and smile.

* * *

"Austin?" I hear someone say. "Austin, are you awake?"

My eyes intantly fly open, and I find myself staring into the eyes of my future bride.

* * *

**The end!**

**So, the ending line was inspired by the author, SkinnyJeansNLattes, who wrote a one shot based off of the same picture! Go check it out, it's full of feels!**

**Thank you everyone who read this story and loved it, because I love you! (Did that make sense? Haha) Anyway, I'm really happy with how this turned out and I can't wait to start on my new story! Love you guys so much! :)**


End file.
